


ok slip

by sinteresting_facts



Series: nr.jct [1]
Category: Original Work, To Whom It May Concern - Fandom
Genre: Adirondacks, POV First Person, POV Ketchall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinteresting_facts/pseuds/sinteresting_facts
Summary: You ever hear of the Ok Slip Falls? Maybe, maybe not. Have you heard of their history? Maybe, maybe not. Who cares, we're going hiking.





	ok slip

**Author's Note:**

> Yea, remember that word vomit I posted like, a year or more ago? I cleaned a part of it up! (And I'm turning it into a short graphic novel, so there's that)
> 
> Of course, once again, consistent tense? Whomst?

We're going hiking. 

  
Skylar is driving us to a section of wilderness outside of North River. There are no public trails, no maps, and when I asked him how he found it, he declined to comment. There’s a distinct chill that fills me once we pierce the tree line off Route 30. I ask Skylar where we’re going and he responds, but the usual lilt of his voice is soft and pensive when he responds with a casual “You’ll see.” His body language and gait have changed too, he seems more relaxed than I've ever seen him. Maybe not relaxed, confident, yeah, that’s it. As he deftly leads me around the dips and hovels of the backcountry it becomes apparent that he knows this mountain like the back of his hand.

 

After about 45 minutes we stop above a large cave, and Skylar explains that it used to function as a garnet mine. I indulge in a drink of water as he recounts this, we really hadn’t stopped for any breaks until this point. He waits until I finish, and we begin again, our path now heading up a steeper slope. Slowly everything begins to feel different. My pack feels lighter and my steps faster, and Skylar begins talking about all of the different kinds of trees surrounding us, but it really isn’t registering in my mind. His smile seems brighter than ever, almost as though it’s absorbing all surrounding light. He stops, after awhile, and turns away from me. 

“This place is filled with history,” He began gesticulating slowly. ”There's almost, a pocket, and you could just reach in and learn anything, and, just, there's this one small corner of the world that you can learn about, and there's just a deeply rich and personal story for this place, and because of that, this place has silently intrigued me. For years. It's technically private land so it's a bit illegal to be here, but someday, I know it: the world will know about this places beauty."  


There's a long fallen the trail, and with that, the reverie I had found myself in slips from my mind and the trees surrounding me, Spruce, I guess, grow clearer and sharpen. Skylar continues rambling as he steps on to it and walks its damp length before jumping down on the other side. We reach a bend in the trail that, upon further inspection, drops off to a rather _steep_ cliff. I had stepped off the path to look, and as though he sensed my trepidation, Skylar gently takes my wrist and turns up the mountain. We reach a row of trees growing horizontally in a staircase. carefully, we climbed farther, now crossing the precipice I had seen not minutes before. We make it to a folly with a small fire tower and a floor of moss; the fire tower was on the shorter of two peaks, the other barely rising above its twin. It seems we’ve reached our destination. Skylar releases my wrist from his grip and I go to sit down, thoroughly tired. He follows, still entranced by his surroundings, and I pull out our packed meal. We sit on the moss and talk for _hours_.

 

All too soon it grows dark and Skylar requests that we stay to see the stars, and I foolishly agree, abandoning all rational thought of returning to town at a reasonable hour. He lies down a few feet away from me and we watch as all the knowledge and beauty known to the universe plays out in the sky. The stars are incredible, and we fall asleep on soft moss and with grass tickling our noses.


End file.
